Maize Stalk Drinking Blood
Maize Stalk Drinking Blood is the 12th song on the album Full Force Galesburg. Lyrics Lying in the hot sun today Watching the clouds run away Thought a little while about you The sky was a petrifying blue And while the geese flew past For no reason at all I let the sky fall This is an empty country, and I am the king And I should not be allowed to touch anything I picked myself up off the ground Shook the grass from my hair and I Walked around Felt the warm sun in my eye Strangers were passing by I shinnied up the black walnut tree Let the hard blue sky fall right through me And I saw the sad young cardinals trying to sing And I should not be allowed to touch anything Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "MSDB is not about a romantic relationship, I hate to say, but that's all right. the narrator so worked up about then?" death." -- John on Twitter Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1997-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1999-01-27 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *1999-07-23 - CBGB - New York City, NY *1999-10-09 - Crossing Border - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2001-02-10 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2016-02-24 - Sidebar Theatre - Tallahassee, FL *2016-02-27 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-02-28 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-07 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2016-04-08 - The Blind Pig - Ann Arbor, MI *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-12 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-13 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY *2017-10-17 - John Dee - Oslo, Norway *2017-12-14 - Holocene - Portland, OR *2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-11-18 - St. Luke's - Glasgow, Scotland Videos of this Song *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2016-02-28 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-04-08 - The Blind Pig - Ann Arbor, MI *2016-04-13 - City Winery - Chicago, IL Category:Full Force Galesburg songs Category:Video